Recuerdos de Amor y Odio
by Nathaniels bXh
Summary: ONESHOT Al conocerse se formo un amor muy grande, gracias a la envidia de otros se odiaron a muerte. Y luego de un tiempo ven en sus corazones la verdad...


**Recuerdos de Amor y Odio**

En una playa lejana estaban dos chicos, ambos se odiaban, no se soportaban, pero todo el mundo sabia que ellos se amaban, se amaban con un amor que nunca antes se había visto, eso decían las personas que habían estado junto a ellos estos siete años que estuvieron juntos en Hogwarts.

El chico era moreno, delgado y de ojos marrones que al verlos daba la sensación que veían mas de lo que aparentaban, ella era rubia, de ojos azules como el mar y que traía accesorios algo extravagantes. La primera vez que se vieron nació ese amor tan intenso, pero con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en odio, en una intolerancia que hacia increíble que haya habido en algún instante amor.

_**--Flash Back—**_

El primer día de Hogwarts, en un compartimiento del tren que los llevaría hacia el castillo, se encontraban cuatro personas charlando sobre lo que pasaría al cruzar las puertas de Hogwarts.

-Yo leí _Historia de Hogwarts_ y dice que a los chicos de primer año se los separa por casas según sus cualidades- decía una chica de pelo castaño ondulado.

-Pues toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor, así que yo creo que estaré ahí- dijo un chico pelirrojo y pecoso.

-Pues no creas, mi padre enseñaba hace años en Hogwarts y había casos que los miembros de una misma familia quedan en distintas casas, como por ejemplo- decía un moreno de mirada penetrante y con acento extranjero mientras pensaba –la familia Black, todos Slytherin, menos uno que cayo en Gryffindor.

El otro chico uno de lentes, ojos verde esmeralda y una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente escuchaba sin entender nada de lo que hablaban, como el había sido criado por muggles y estos no le habían dicho que era mago, así que estaba completamente desenchufado de la conversación.

-Y a ti, Harry en que casa te gustaría estar- le pregunto el pelirrojo.

Harry pensó un momento, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el ingreso de una chica rubia de ojos azules y que traía su varita mágica detrás de la oreja y traía debajo del brazo una revista.

-Disculpen, ¿puedo sentarme aquí? Nadie me quiere recibir en ningún compartimiento y he estado casi todo el viaje de pie- dijo con voz algo triste.

-Si, pasa- dijo Harry, ofreciéndole en lugar.

-Gracias- exclamo contenta -soy Luna Lovegood, tu debes ser Harry Potter.

-Si- respondió el chico, algo agradecido por su poca sorpresa al reconocerlo –el pelirrojo es Ron Weasley, ella Hermione Granger y el moreno es Matthew Roark- dijo mientras cada uno hacia un gesto como saludo.

Luna se quedo mirando a Matthew y se sintió rara, su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza al ver a ese chico, a la vez se sintió nerviosa porque esos ojos parecían ver mas allá de lo que ve un ojo normal, se sintió por primera vez en su vida ¿enamorada?, pero ¿sentirá lo mismo el por ella?

Por su parte, Matthew, al ver esos ojos azules, se sintió como si estuviera viendo el océano, ese océano que baña las costas de su país de origen, por lo que se sintió atraído, embobado solo quería ver a esa chica, su corazón latía con intensidad, sabia que eso era amor, pero no sabia si demostrarlo, tenia miedo.

Los chicos por su parte se dieron cuenta que esas miradas que se daban el moreno y la rubia eran de puro amor, se olía en el ambiente.

-Perdón por interrumpir esas miradas- dijo de repente Ron tras varios minutos en el que casi ni pestañeaban –Estamos a punto de llegar-. Dicho esto todos se arreglaron y se encaminaron donde se encontraba Hagrid para abordar los botes e irse al castillo.

_**--Fin Flash Back—**_

-¿Como es posible que esos dos aun se odien si a leguas se les nota el amor cuando se ven?- decía Hermione Granger, quien estaba asoleándose en aquella playa.

-Es que con todo lo que ha pasado en estos años y lo que les han hecho para no verlos juntos, debió de influirles- respondió una pelirroja que estaba junto a ella asoleándose.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella –pero aun recuerdo cuando estuvieron juntos hace tres años.

_**--Flash Back—**_

Dumbledore ya había anunciado el baile de navidad y la "cacería" por encontrar pareja ya había empezado, Harry estaba obligado a encontrar pareja por ser el campeón de Hogwarts y ya tenia en mente una persona, solo esperaba que no tuviera pareja, mientras que Ron quería ir con una chica bonita, pero las chicas bonitas se acababan rápido, o no querían ir con el, Hermione ya tenia pareja, pero nadie sabia quien era ese hombre.

Matthew solo quería ir con esa Ravenclaw que lo volvía loco, desde esa vez que se vieron en el tren, pero tenia miedo, miedo a que lo rechazara, miedo a que ya tuviera pareja. Luna por su parte quería ir y decirle a cierto Gryffindor que si quería ir al baile con ella, pero no estaba segura. _"Tal vez ya encontró a alguien o tal vez no se fije en alguien como yo"_ pensaba mientras deambulaba por el pasillo, hasta que de repente choco con ese Gryffindor que se le aparecía en sus sueños.

Matthew al impactar con su rubia se sonrojo y quedo inmediatamente sin habla, solo logro tartamudear un "Hola"

-Eh…- dijo Luna, roja como un tomate –dis-disculpa po-por chocar contigo.

-No, si fue culpa mía- respondió el moreno tan rojo como ella.

Luego de unos momentos en el que prácticamente se comían con la mirada (y en donde no sabían que decirse).

-Bueno nos vemos- dijo Matthew.

-Si- dijo Luna –adiós.

Luego de que empezaran a caminar, a ambos les dio el valor, se dieron media vuelta y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quisieras ir al baile conmigo?

Ambos se miraron, se sonrojaron (si se podía estar más sonrojado) y dijeron al unísono.

-Claro que iré contigo.

Nuevamente sus miradas quedaron fijas el uno con el otro, y ya se estaban acercando como para darse un beso cuando una voz interrumpió el momento.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Hermione, que iba acompañada con Harry y Ron, que los miraban con una sonrisa.

Ambos se voltearon para mirarla _"Porque me interrumpes" _pensaba Matthew, mientras Luna pensaba _"Te hubieras tardado mas"_, y dijeron al mismo tiempo, con una sincronización perfecta.

-Pues iremos juntos al baile de navidad.

-Ah, que bueno– dijo Hermione –pues solo quedan ustedes dos- dijo en tono de burla a Harry y Ron.

_**La noche del baile…**_

Matthew estaba nervioso en el vestíbulo, no sabia que decirle a Luna y que hacer cuando entren ambos al Gran Salón. _"Relájate Matt, solo calmate y ya se darán las cosas"_ pensaba, mientras que en la sala común de Ravenclaw Luna estaba arreglándose y a la vez nerviosa, _"Como seria Matthew en el baile, ¿Será el, el chico para mi?"_, pensaba.

-Ya pues Luna, apurate- una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya voy Padma- dijo Luna, y ambas se dirigieron al Vestíbulo para encontrarse con sus respectivas parejas.

Matthew vestía una túnica negra con detalles rojo oscuro y que provocaba que las miradas de las chicas se desviaran hacia el, y se preguntaban que quien seria su pareja. El era ajeno a esas cosas, el solo esperaba a su pareja, a su pareja. La espera tuvo sus frutos: por la escalera apareció Luna Lovegood, vestida con un vestido azul, del mismo ojos que sus ojos, y su peinado, un moño que terminaba con una cola que le caía suavemente en el hombro. El chico quedo embobado con la belleza de Luna, al igual que ella mientras caminaba hacia Matthew, al ver sus ojos y su vestimenta, quedo maravillada _"con el voy a bailar, es el mejor día de mi vida."_

-¿Vamos?- pregunto el moreno, ofreciéndole el brazo a su pareja.

-Vamos- respondió ella tomándole el brazo, mientras se adentraban al Gran Salón.

El Gran Salón estaba adornado con los clásicos árboles de navidad, y florecían por todos lados ramas de muerdago, además de uno que otro adorno que representaba a los colegios de Beauxbatons u Durmstrang. Las mesas estaban distribuidas para que estén sentados seis personas, así que en una de ellas se sentaron Ron y Padma, Matthew con Luna y Neville con Ginny, mientras que los campeones estaban en la mesa de los profesores, Harry con Parvati, Fleur Delacour con Roger Davies (un alumno de Ravenclaw), Cedric Diggory con Cho Chang y Viktor Krum con…

-¡Hermione!- exclamo Padma al reconocerla –No puedo creerlo, con Viktor Krum.

Ron por su parte puso una expresión que, si llegase a matar, Viktor ya estaría muerto.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron?- pregunto Neville.

-A mi, nada- respondió bruscamente Ron mientras devoraba una pieza de pollo con furia. Todos se miraron extrañados.

Luego de que terminara el cóctel, Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que comience el baile, si los campeones pueden pasar- dijo Dumbledore, mientras señalaba el centro del Gran Salón. Las cuatro parejas pasaron al centro y la banda empezó a tocar el vals. Al poco tiempo más parejas se le iban uniendo.

-¿Bailas?- pregunto Matthew a Luna, sonrojándose.

-Ah- Luna se había sonrojado de nuevo –pues si, vamos-. Dejando en la mesa a Ron y Padma (Ginny y Neville ya se habían levantado a bailar).

Ya en el centro la pareja empezó a bailar, dejándose llevar por el ritmo del vals, bailando lentamente, tenían una coordinación perfecta, parecía que al bailar se transmitían mentalmente los movimientos para no pisarse, haciendo que varias parejas se detuvieran para verlos. Ellos mientras tanto daban cátedra de coordinación de entendimiento, como si hubieran bailado vals toda la vida. Al terminar la canción, todas las parejas aplaudieron a la pareja de Matthew y Luna, quienes se sonrojaron al ver todos esos aplausos. Luego continuaron con el baile, al igual que todas las parejas, se destacaban Krum con Hermione, el al contrario de como se le ve en tierra, baila muy bien; también estaba la pareja de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, quienes bailaban como si fueran la realeza, dignos de una pareja aristocrática; igualmente estaban Cedric y Cho, quienes no tenían nada que envidiarle a Krum y Hermione y la delicadeza en el baile de Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies. Pero había parejas que no bailaba, por una u otra razón, como la pareja de Harry y Parvati y la de Ron y Padma, quienes no aguantaron más y se metieron al baile con unos chicos de Beauxbatons.

Ya en la quinta pieza, donde, curiosamente las ramas de muerdago florecían debajo de las parejas, Luna y Matthew se miraron a los ojos, sin más palabras, ya que sobraban, mientras la canción se encontraba en su apogeo, se besaron. Fue un beso lleno de amor, de pasión, era ese beso que ambos no se atrevían por miedo, pero ya no lo tenían, ya no, todos esos sentimientos retenidos estos cuatro años explotaron llenando de amor el ambiente, la parejas alrededor lo notaron, porque los que estaban verdaderamente enamorados se besaron. Luego de ese momento acabara, ambos se miraron, ya no se sonrojaban, ya conocían el sentimiento mutuo, solo faltaba la pregunta, aunque sobrara.

-Luna- pregunto Matthew tomándola de la mano y arrodillándose ante ella -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Luna sencillamente no lo podía creer, el le estaba pidiendo noviazgo, le correspondía, solo pudo contestar una sola palabra.

-Si- y volvieron a besarse, mientras que las otras parejas los aplaudían, un aplauso espontáneo, sincero.

_**--Fin Flash Back—**_

-Si estuvieron casi tres años juntos, ¿Cómo es que llegaron a odiar?- pregunto Ron Weasley, mientras iba con Harry Potter con unas bebidas para sus esposas.

-Pues por lo que supe, fue por un plan de Neville, quien estaba enamorado de Luna; y Parvati, quien estaba enamorada de Matthew- respondió Harry.

-Pues tuvo que funcionar de maravillas porque aun se odian- señalando a la pareja, quienes estaban sentados en unos requeríos cercanos, alejados y sin mirarse siquiera.

-Pues si, porque para remediar el efecto que les hizo esa pocion tienen que ver en sus corazones que se amaban- dijo Hermione –gracias por la bebida Ron, pero no quieren verlo, no quieren saberse el uno del otro.

-¿Pero ellos saben lo que realmente paso?- pregunto Ginny, quien se había apoyado en las piernas de Harry.

-Si, si lo saben.

_**--Flash Back—**_

Ya habían pasado tres felices años de noviazgo de Luna y Matthew, donde parecía imposible no verlos juntos de la mano por los pasillos, o estudiando en la biblioteca, solo se separaban prácticamente para ir a su respectivas salas comunes, van al baño o cuando están en clases (ya que casi no tenían clases comunes).

Pero había dos personas que no quería ver a esa pareja unida, esos eran Neville Longbottom y Parvati Patil, el se había enamorado de Luna desde que empezaron a ir al E.D. y ella de Matthew, en el transcurso del tiempo ambos han hecho lo impensable para separar a la pareja, llegando poner en riesgo incluso de aquella persona del que están enamorados, por lo que se han ganado tantos castigos como los que Snape desearía ponerle a Harry en su clase de pociones.

Un día en el sexto curso, ambos decidieron unir fuerzas para separar a la pareja.

-Bien, este es plan- le decía Parvati a Neville –Escucha atentamente, porque tiene que ser a la primera, sino será muy difícil engañarlos de nuevo.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

Luna había ido a desayunar a la mesa de Gryffindor para estar con Matthew y con sus amigos y vio lo común, Ron y Hermione discutiendo "estos van a estar juntos" pensaba, luego vio algo extraño: Harry Potter miraba mucho a Ginny Weasley.

-Si, se esta enamorando de ella- le dijo una voz al oído, Luna se giro y vio a Matthew sonriéndole.

-Tardaste demasiado- le regaño pícaramente.

-Fui a tu mesa, pero me habían dicho que estabas aquí- se defendió el moreno, tomando asiento y dándole un beso corto en la boca a Luna.

-Pues en esta mesa pasan cosas raras- dijo Luna señalando a Harry y dándole un beso corto ella a el.

-Pues hay cosas más raras que esa- dijo de repente Hermione, que ya había dejado de discutir con Ron porque este último estaba comiendo –miren a la entrada de Gran Salón.

Ambos giraron para ver y se encontraron con la pareja de Neville y Parvati de la mano y con un extraño frasco que contenía un líquido de color rojo sangre.

-Hola- dijeron ambos, sentándose a la mesa, colocaron el frasquito sobre la mesa y empezaron a comer.

-Que onda, ¿ya son novios?- pregunto Ron, mientras seguía comiendo.

Ambos asintieron mientras masticaban.

-O sea que podemos estar seguros de que no nos molestaran más con esas cosas de tratar de darnos pociones de amor y hechizar a la otra persona para que no…- había empezado a nombrar el chileno, cuando Parvati lo interrumpió.

-No, no los molestaremos mas, nos dimos cuenta que era imposible separarlos, así que nos dijimos "por que insistir, tal vez el amor este al lado tuyo y no te das cuenta, así que decidimos intentarlo"

-¿Y ese liquido que traen?- pregunto Harry, quien estaba medio escuchando, medio mirando discretamente a Ginny.

-Pues es una poción de olvido- respondió Neville –sirve para olvidar viejas penurias, lo usan los sanadores para hacer que los magos olviden traumas, complejos, viejos amoríos imposibles, etc.

-¿Y eso toman para olvidar a Matthew y Luna?- pregunto Hermione.

Ambos asintieron, luego tomaron sus frasquitos, se levantaron y se retiraron del Gran Salón

-¿Les creen?- pregunto Hermione.

-No- respondió Matthew –han pasado muchas cosas y han hecho muchas cosas como para rendirse de la noche a la mañana y aparecer como novios.

-Tienes razón- dijo Ron (que ya había parado de comer) –yo que ustedes andaría con cuidado.

_**Días después…**_

La nueva pareja parecía de lo mas feliz juntos en los pasillos, en las clases, y como eran de la misma casa casi se veían todos los días a cada rato y consolidaban su amor gracias a la poción del olvido. Tan famosa que se puso esa poción que se hicieron una especie de negocio vendiéndola a los alumnos con penas del corazón. Entre sus clientes de destaco (sorpresivamente) Harry Potter.

-Que, no me digas que lo necesitas para olvidar a Cho Chang- pregunto un sorprendido Ron.

-Si- mintió Harry porque el motivo era para olvidar a otra persona.

Matthew recién había bajado la escalera para encontrarse con Luna en la biblioteca, cuando lo atajo Neville.

-Matt, ¿podemos conversar?

_**Mientras en la salida de la sala común de Ravenclaw…**_

Luna había salido de la sala común para encontrarse con Matthew y se encontró con Parvati.

-Luna, ¿podemos charlar?

-Si claro- y juntas se encaminaron a la biblioteca.

-Pues solo quería saber como lo hacen tú con Matthew para estar tanto tiempo juntos.

-Pues con amor, amor verdadero- dijo Luna –no se necesita nada más.

-Ya, entonces lo que siente Neville por mi no es amor verdadero.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siento que el me engaña.

_**Mientras…**_

-¿Qué Parvati te engaña?- pregunto un sorprendido Matthew.

Neville asintió levemente.

-Pero no tiene sentido- dijo pensativamente el moreno –tal vez esa poción los hizo que ustedes olviden a mi y a Luna, pero tal vez no se sentían amor tu y Parvati.

-Tal vez tengas razón porque yo ya no siento lo mismo por ella que cuando nos hicimos novios- dijo Neville –el problema es que me estoy sintiendo raro, como si no me atrajeran las mujeres.

_**En otro lugar…**_

-¿Qué no te están atrayendo los hombres? –pregunto sorprendida Luna.

-Pues si- respondió ella –tal vez es efecto de la poción del olvido.

-Pues deberías dejar de beberla –dijo sabiamente Luna –sino te volverás loca, o quien sabe.

-Esta bien, la botare- dijo ella tomando el frasquito, dispuesto a arrojar su contenido por la ventana, pero fallo…

_**A un pasillo de la biblioteca…**_

-¡Idiota!, ¿pero que hiciste? –grito Matthew al verse empapado por la poción del olvido que iba a arrojar Neville por la ventana.

-¡Perdón Matthew, perdón!, _¡Fregotego!_ –dijo Neville limpiando a Matthew.

-Genial ahora estaré pasado a…- se olio un momento –a excremento de dragón.

-Si ese es el aroma de la poción cuando cae en la ropa, pero si la hueles es como a flores.

-Si claro- dijo con sarcasmo el moreno, mientras se acercaban a la biblioteca.

Por el otro lado aparecían Luna con Parvati, al parecer la rubia había tenido el mismo problema que el moreno. Ya se habían acercado y cuando las miradas de Matthew y Luna se encontraron, en vez de llenarse de amor, se llenaron de odio, como si no se tolerasen, inmediatamente ambos sacaron sus varitas.

-¿Tu que haces aquí, Lovegood? –pregunto cargando de odio la palabra "Lovegood"

-A ti no te interesa, Roark –respondió con un odio similar –Los pasillos de Hogwarts que yo sepa son libres y no tengo por que darle explicaciones a gente como tu.

-¡Como te atreves! _¡Petrificus Toatlus!_- grito el moreno

-_¡Impedimenta!_ –contraataco ella, haciendo que ambos rayos chocasen e impactaran con las paredes

-_¡Stupefy!_- exclamo el moreno.

-_¡Protego!_

-¡Pero que esta pasando aquí!- la voz de Hermione interrumpió el combate –y a ustedes, ¿qué les pasa?

-El empezó- dijo Luna.

-Porque ella me insulto –respondió Matthew.

Hermione estaba confundida ¿desde cuando que ellos se tratan así?

-¿Qué sucede?- Harry y Ron aparecieron por un pasillo –oímos unos gritos de pelea y vinimos a ver- dijo Harry.

-Pues que Luna y Matthew estaban peleando- respondió Hermione.

-¿Quee?- exclamaron ambos, no encontraban sentido a las palabras de Hermione… Matthew y Luna ¿peleando?, Harry y Ron se miraron era tan raro eso como si Harry no odia a Voldemort y es su aliado.

-¿Qué les hicieron ustedes?- dijo Hermione a Neville y Parvati.

-Nosotros nada- dijo Parvati en su defensa.

-No les creo- espeto Hermione y se acerco a la pareja que ahora se encontraban dándose las espaldas y encontró un aroma repugnante "yo conozco ese olor" pensó la castaña que, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, se giro, le dio un puñetazo a Neville y hechizo a Parvati ante la mirada atónita de Harry, Ron, Matthew y Luna.

-¿Cómo se atrevieron a separar esta pareja?- dijo Hermione llena de furia.

-¿Quiénes, nosotros? –Pregunto Luna -¿Yo era novia de esto?- señalando a Matthew con desprecio.

-Hermione no me hagas reír- dijo Matthew –si yo anduviese con esta Lunática eso quiere decir que estuve bajo un maleficio.

Dicho esto ambos se fueron por pasillos opuestos sin siquiera mirarse.

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

-Pero igual Matthew y Luna no salieron ni con Neville ni con Parvati- dijo Ginny.

-De hecho con nadie– corroboro Harry –y cuando resultaba no duraban más de unas horas.

El grupo se quedo mirando largo tiempo el lugar donde se encontraba la pareja, eran unos roquerios donde rompían furiosamente las olas y daba la sensación de que las olas no tocaban ni al moreno ni a la rubia, o no mostraban signo alguno de sentir el contacto con el agua de mar. Matthew miraba hacia el puerto que había cerca, ahí había un barco que avanzaba lentamente hasta perderse en el horizonte. Luna, por su parte, miraba hacia unos cerros donde había casas de muggles en las laderas pensando como lo harán los muggles para mantenerlos en pie en una pendiente tan inclinada como esa.

-Vaya, vaya así que este es el efecto del excremento de dragón: hacer que dos personas afines se odien- dijo Ron, luego de un largo silencio

-Si- contesto Hermione –y la única manera de revertirlo es que ellos redescubran su amor.

-Si, pero para que lo redescubran prácticamente hay que encerrarlos en una habitación y no dejarlos salir hasta que se den cuenta que no deberían odiarse- acoto Harry-, al menos que se toleren.

-Pues ya se toleran más que el año pasado, ahora están en la misma roca- afirmo Ginny, que observaba a la pareja.

-En todo caso –recordó casi con una risa Ron –Todavía recuerdo lo que paso ese día cuando rindieron juntos los EXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no lo podían creer.

-No es gracioso, Ron- lo reprimió Hermione –recuerda que hubo gente lastimada en ese duelo.

_**--Flash Back--**_

Todos los alumnos de séptimo año se encontraban en el vestíbulo del castillo esperando que los llamaran para ingresar al Gran Salón para rendir el examen práctico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de los EXTASIS.

-Muy bien jóvenes –les decía el examinador del ministerio –antes de que entren al Gran Salón les explicare en que consta el examen practico- hizo una pausa para cerciorarse que todos le tomaban atención –todos ingresaran al Gran Salón y se pondrán cómodos en los asientos que hay, llamaremos de a una pareja que nosotros elegiremos y tendrán que batirse a duelo, usando todo lo que aprendieron desde que entraron a Hogwarts, el ganador del duelo obtendrá automáticamente una E (en el practico, por supuesto) y el perdedor la nota final la decidiremos entre los evaluadores y, si se esforzaron y dieron una gran pelea pueden incluso obtener la E (obviamente que los resultados los verán después), ya pueden pasar.

El Gran Salón parecía mas club de duelo que una vez el profesor Lockhart hizo cuando se había abierto la Cámara Secreta, hace cinco años. La única diferencia era que había una especie de gradas donde los alumnos pueden sentarse y ver completamente el escenario donde se realizarían los duelos, en la mesa de los profesores de encontraban la totalidad del profesorado de Hogwarts (al parecer a los cursos inferiores se les había dado libre en ese lapso de tiempo).

Apenas se hizo el silencio el examinador hablo.

-Muy bien ya que están todos tomándome atención, la forma de realización de la prueba fue explicada, ahora vienen las reglas: nada de maleficios imperdonables, maldiciones ni hechizos que puedan causarle al oponente una pequeña temporada a San Mungo, sino serán descalificados y se considerara esto como si estuvieran copiando en el examen escrito, el duelo se considerara terminado cuando uno de los oponentes logre quitarle la varita o dejarlo inconsciente, cuando el duelo haya terminado pueden volver a sus asientos para disfrutar de los otros duelos o si lo prefieren pueden irse a sus salas comunes o a la enfermería- luego se dirigió a Dumbledore –todo listo profesor, usted decidirá quienes serán las parejas duelistas.

Esa afirmación causo algo de sorpresa en el alumnado y un poco de confianza excesiva porque pensaban que Dumbledore les daría oponentes fáciles o sus amigos.

-Gracias profesor Tofty- dijo cortésmente Dumbledore –entonces la primera pareja duelista serán…- hizo una pausa para pensar –¡Justin Finch-Fletchley y Eliza Harper!

Subieron ambos al escenario, se saludaron, se colocaron en los extremos y…

-¡Comiencen! –exclamo el profesor Tofty.

Y así se dio inicio al examen práctico, donde los duelistas daban lo mejor de si. Los duelos duraban bastante y cuando finalizaban sacaban aplausos de parte del público (y a veces una que otra visita a la enfermería por parte de los duelistas). Cuando llego el turno de Hermione (quien realizo su examen con Draco Malfoy) pararían realmente como si no pelearan por una nota, sino por algo mas (eso pasaba por la mente de Malfoy, el no podía perder con alguien como ella, mientras que la castaña solo quería demostrarle a este engreído que ella era mejor), al final gano Hermione con un silencioso y efectivo embrujo escudo, el cual hizo rebotar el embrujo de desarme de Malfoy, quien al llegarle su varita salio disparada hacia atrás.

-La señorita Granger es la ganadora- dijo el profesor Tofty en medio de los aplausos, luego miro al profesor Dumbledore para que eligiera a la siguiente pareja.

-Los siguieres duelistas serán Luna Lovegood- Luna miro a su alrededor para ver contra quien haría el examen –y el señor Matthew Roark.

Inmediatamente se hizo el silencio en el Gran Salón al escuchar el nombre del oponente de Luna. Ya todo el colegio sabía lo que les había pasado el año pasado y las consecuencias cuando se lanzaban hechizos en los pasillos.

El profesor Tofty, al sentir ese silencio en el Gran Salón, miro a Dumbledore, el cual asintió y volvió a repetir.

-El siguiente duelo será entre la señorita Lovegood y el señor Roark, así que por favor hagan el favor de acercarse, no es tan difícil.

Luna y Matthew se acercaron y se encontraron en el ingreso del escenario e inmediatamente sacaron las varitas listas en el caso de que uno ataque a traición.

-Te voy a humillar, Roark- le dijo en un susurro.

-Ya veremos quien será humillada esta tarde, Lovegood- espeto en un susurro el chileno.

-Bien ambos presenten sus varitas- dijo el profesor Tofty.

Al mostrarse las varitas los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se vieron un destello de odio en los ojos de ambos, ambos sonrieron y bajaron sus varitas.

-Bien cuado estén listos- dijo algo nervioso el examinador al ver la forma en como se miraban, luego miro a Dumbledore, quien miraba la escena tranquilamente, pasaron unos segundos… no volaba ni un torposoplo… todos estaban expectantes cuando… -¡Comien…!

El examinador no alcanzo a terminar la palabra cuando dos rayos rojos salieron de las varitas de ambos y chocaron entre si provocando un pequeña explosión, luego ambos se acercaron y empezó un duelo casi de características épicas: agitaban sus varitas como si fueran espadas y solo se veían chispas de todos los colores al impactar los hechizos, sus miradas no se despegaban el uno del otro, los cuales destellaban tanto como los rayos de colores al impactar. El profesor Tofty estaba boquiabierto: nunca había visto un duelos así, se notaba que o habían estudiado mucho o que había una rencilla entre ambos, los profesores miraban preocupados el duelo porque a cada minuto usaban hechizos mas fuertes, mientras que Dumbledore miraba el duelo con una sonrisa. El publico, por su parte, miraban en silencio y no se atrevían siquiera a pestañear.

Matthew estaba dispuesto a todo por ver humillada a Luna (aunque no supiera del por que) así que aplicaba lo que le habían enseñado en Chile antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, mientras que Luna no tenia idea de porque odiaba tanto al chico que tiene al frente, pero quería verlo humillado, derrotado.

En eso ambos lanzan un hechizo poderoso (al parecer el mismo) que, al chocar rebotaron y se desviaron y ambos rayos impactaron de lleno al profesor Tofty y al otro examinador, quedando inconscientes. El público soltó un gemido y varios se pusieron de pie para ver lo que había pasado. Los duelistas no se habían dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, pues seguían peleando, hasta que la profesora McGonagall les grito.

-¡Ya paren este duelo!, ¡Esto es un examen, no una guerra personal!- luego desvió una mirada asesina a Dumbledore, quien por primera vez se mostró algo mas preocupado.

Ambos se detuvieron se acercaron, se miraron a los ojos, el destello de odio no era tan grande, pero seguía ahí.

-Los exámenes se suspenden momentáneamente- dijo Dumbledore –se les avisara cuando se termina este examen, pueden salir.

_**--Fin Flash Back--**_

Matthew pensaba mientras miraba hacia el puerto el motivo de que sintiera tanto odio por la rubia, si no es mala persona, no entendia el por que de esa sensación, no tenia sentido, por un instante penso que habia sido hechizado, pero Hermione le aseguro que no estaba hechizado.

Mientras la rubia pensaba algo parecido, pero ella se lo atribuia al fertilizante de nargle con que habia ensuciado el año pasado (en realidad era fertilizante de dragon, pero tenia una forma peculiar), suspiro un momento y se puso a mirar alrededor, por esas casualidades de la vida el moreno tambien miro alrededor y sus miradas se encontraron: no habia ese destello de odio, sino otra mirada, una mirada que hacia años no se les veia en ellos: una mirada de amor. Tanto el moreno como a la rubia sintieron como se le aceleraba el corazon, hubo un pequeño rubor en las caras de ambos y se pusieron de pie y se acercaron, pero una ola mas grande de lo habitual golpeo a Luna y se la llevo mar adentro.

-¡Luna!- grito el moreno, mientras como el oleaje se llevaba a Luna, no lo penso dos veces: se lanzo al mar para salvar a Luna, su amada Luna.

La rubia vio un flash back de toda su vida y en la mayoria de los recuerdos aparecia Matthew. "ahora que estoy a punto de morir, me doy cuenta que el estaba ahí, yo solo lo odie" pensaba con tristeza mientras se sumia en la inconsciencia.

En la playa, los chicos vieron todo lo que habia pasado y corrieron a la orilla para ayudar a encontrar a Luna y a Matthew.

-¿Crees que esten bien?- pregunto preocupada Ginny.

-No lo se, el oleaje se veia salvaje, seria un milagro si se salvan- dijo Hermione igual de preocupada que Ginny.

Matthew nadaba mar adentro buscando a Luna, miraba de un lado a otro, hasta que vio una mano sobresalir y se dirigio inmediatamente ahí. Al llegar al lugar se zambullo y se puso a buscar a Luna, no le costo mucho encontrarla, estaba inconsciente ("ojala que no sea tarde", pensaba Matthew), la tomo y la saco a la superficie y trabajosamente nadaba hacia la playa.

Harry y Ron, al ver que Matthew traia a Luna, corrieron a la orilla para ayudarlos a salir del mar, Matthew estaba palido y no soltaba a Luna, quien parecia muerta.

-Matthew, sueltala, ya llegamos- le dijo Harry, pero el no la soltaba.

-Matthew- insistio Harry.

-¡Como no me di cuenta antes!- exclamo el chileno mientras sollozaba -¡Luna!- y empezo a realizar una especie de reanimacion muggle, que consistia en hacer presion en el pecho de la rubia y soplar aire hacia los pulmones de ella a traves de la rubia. Bastaron cinco intentos, cuando ella desperto.

Luna veia una luz muy brillante y una sombra que le sonreia, ella sonrio.

-Matthew- susurro.

-Si aquí estoy- le dijo abrazandola

-No me dejes, quedate conmigo.

-Aquí estoy, tranquila.

-¿Estan bien?- pregunto Hermione

Ambos asintieron, mientras Hermione con su varita los secaba, y los llevaron a la casa y se sirvieron de una sopa de pollo.

-¿Y que les paso?- pregunto Ron.

-Ron, no preguntes- le dijo al oido Ginny.

-Pero…

-Pues nos dimos cuenta que aquella persona que era fin a nosotros estaba en el mismo roquerio y el mar nos aclaro la mente- interrumipo Matthew.

-Y nos dimos cuenta que siempre nos amamos- termino Luna.

-Que bueno que ya se hayan dado cuenta- dijo Harry –ya pensabamos encerrarlos para que se dieran cuenta- y todos rieron.

_**Al día siguiente…**_

En aquella playa se encontraban dos chicos sentados en unos roquerios abrazados viendo una puesta de sol. Parecia imposible que alguna vez llego a haber odio en sus corazones, porque despedian amor, mucho amor.

**FIN**


End file.
